Visions of Light, Sweeter Delight
by KC-the-insane-pineapple
Summary: [AU] Rachel, Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Richard are all asked to try out the beta version of a new video game. But things never are as simple as they seem not to mention their lives are about to be changed in ways they never imagined...


A/N: So um, hi, this is Teen Titans meets .hack/sign…but not o.O I dunno, hopefully it will be liked ;;;

Oh, and there's a line in here that a lot of people will be like uuuuummmmm isn't that an oxymoron? It's not a hole in the plot, I didn't forget about some major event that I myself concocted. Just trust me, it gets explained. And you'll know what it is when you read it. Again, trust me.

Last thing, no I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it'd be as bloody and angsty as the comics are…esp since my couple's in there a little more, eh heh ;

Oh, and I refuse to categorize my fic by pairing, b/c, well, you can try it out since it's an AU anyway, ne? And I was sneaky and didn't bookmark any favorite stories so you can't figure it out lol. Tho I will admit, I do root for underdog pairings…but ah, which one do I root for? Dun dun dun.

Ahem, the fic now…

The glow from the computer was the only light emanating in the room. There was a light sigh along with the echo of a mouse clicking. Internet usage was way too overrated. However, like most college students, the one sitting in her chair was poking around on the net anyway. Wasn't like there anything more important to do...like homework. With another sigh, the girl continued to scroll through blog sites.

It was better than nothing. She was a loner, an outcast, and really had nothing else to entertain her. Not that she minded. Her days consisted of work-study, doing her graphic design courses, then coming home and playing on the computer until she got tired. Quite devoid of feeling; she was close to an empty shell. In some ways, it was rather pathetic.

Just as she had reached the maximum amount of aimless clicking, a spam IM popped up on her computer.

**G4m3rm4ximu5:** So what's a girl like you doing at home on a beautiful night like this?

Annoyed, she closed the window. As she went back to looking at the textures site, the same name popped up again.

**G4m3rm4ximu5:** Now that wasn't very nice.

With a sigh she typed a reply.

**walkalonerae:** Leave me alone.  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** Now why would I want to do that? I'm interested in you.  
**walkalonerae:** I'm _not_ interested in you.  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** So it seems. But tell me, aren't you the least bit curious about why I'm IMing you and how I got your screen name that has no names listed on your friends list?  
**walkalonerae:** Not really.

As she sent it, she knew she was lying. Rachel _was_ rather curious about all of this. Who was this guy?

**G4m3rm4ximu5:** I'll answer that eventually. For now, I need your help.

She didn't even want to know how he knew what she was thinking. That would be addressed later.

**walkalonerae:** And why should I help you?  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** Because you're the only one who can. Besides, you could benefit from it...you might even make some friends.  
**walkalonerae:** I don't need friends.  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** Regardless, I'll email you the information. At least...check it out.  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** Oh, and Rachel?  
**G4m3rm4ximu5:** I can read your mind because we're connected.

With that, the IM window closed and Rachel hadn't touched a thing. Blinking at the screen, she leaned back and closed her eyes. What the hell just happened? She must have been half a sleep. Yeah...that was it.

Her computer flashed a little notice that said she had received a new e-mail. Curious, she clicked on the link.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she scrolled through the letter...

"...a video game?"

"I wish to partake next!" The hyper red-head jumped up and down at practice, excited that the coach was asking for volunteers this week.

"Geez Kory, I wanna know where you get all of your energy from..."

"Oh, but it is most exciting to do the lead of cheering! I cannot contain myself!" With a smile, she continued waving her arms. "Besides, I am how you say...without much sleep? And I am under the impression that is the cause of my extended hyper feeling."

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yes, most wonderous! I have signed up for a program that is on the net of inter which sounds like it is most fun." The other girls laughed at the foreigner. Kory was really sweet, and they all thought that the way she spoke was adorable.

"What kind of program?" One of the girls inquired curiously.

"It is a video game I believe. Boys like video games, correct?"

"Boys in general or a particular one?" Kory blushed, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was no secret that the girl had been infatuated with the star of the basketball team since she arrived in the country. Well, except to him, because men are always oblivious. However, sometimes it seemed like the feeling might be mutual…

"Speaking of which, it's time for us to switch up...the guys'll be here any sec." Kory's eyes noticeably brightened, and she clasped her hands together,

"That is right, today is the day which our practices are backed together!"

"What she said." There was a little more laughter as the doors to the gym opened. The basketball team all ran in, jumping and bouncing around, laughing together. All except one. The last one came in, quiet and serious, face adorned with infamous sunglasses that never left his eyes.

Kory smiled directly at him even though she knew that Richard would never see it. He didn't see much of anything, since the star of the basketball team was legally blind.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHH this is soooo freaking boring!"

The blonde tossed his textbook across the room and flopped on his bed, moaning into his pillow,

"Duuude, I need to do _something_ more interesting..." Rolling over onto his back, he sighed. Bored, bored, bored. His girlfriend was out of town, he really should have been working on his homework, AND there was no one online. Defeated, he grabbed the remote and clicked on the television, then proceeded to channel surf.

"Sucks...sucks...kinda sucks...REALLY sucks...everything sucks..."

From the corner of his eye, Garfield caught that an IM window was flashing. YES! Entertainment! Leaping over to the computer, a huge grin spread across his face.

**Blondeh0tt13:** Hey you there?

He typed unable to wipe the smile off his face,

**LadiesmopedMan:** Hey hot stuff.  
**Blondeh0tt13:** I'm bored.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Tell me about it. When are you coming back?  
**Blondeh0tt13:** Soon enough.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Aw, c'mon, that's not good enough. Without you around I actually _went_ to class.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Totally NOT my style  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Not to mention the professor nearly passed out when she saw me.  
**Blondeh0tt13:** Hah hah.  
**Blondeh0tt13:** Sorry Gar, I'm taking care of some things. I'll be back soon, I promise.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Oh fine.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** I'll just have to anxiously await your arrival.  
**LadiesmopedMan:** I miss you.  
**Blondeh0tt13:** I miss you too.  
**Blondeh0tt13:** Look, I gotta run, but I'll see you soon, k?  
**LadiesmopedMan:** Alright. Take care  
**Blondeh0tt13:** You too.

With that, she signed off. Gar's happiness deflated. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed, then decided to play a game to pass some time. But which one? FIGHTING NINJA MONKIES 3? Naaaaaah, he was still stuck on that stupid level...

But wait. There was that beta game...hrm...

Giddily, he opened the program on his desktop and logged in. He was still having trouble thinking of what type of character he wanted to make. They were supposed to create someone they could relate to...the mun and character needed a connection.

"Hrm...well I got he likes mopeds...and his parents were doctors...do I really need anything else?" Garfield clicked through some more character stats. "Looks like I just need his powers..." With a sigh he scrolled, "lame...lame...lame...who would want to talk to fish? Hrm..." Upon reading one power, his eyes brightened, "That's it! Perfect." After a few more adjustments and a brief background, he was quite happy with his new character.

Beast Boy had just been created.

"Aw c'mon, man, you can't be serious! What is up with this server!" The tall, broad, black man kicked his computer tower, then yelped and got down on all fours. "I'm so sorry baby, Vic didn't mean to hurt you…" He heard a few beeping noises and looked up at the monitor to see the connection had finally gone through. "Booyah! Thank you baby." He kissed his uber supped up computer in thanks, then jumped in his chair. "First time for Cyborg to log in!" Victor had gotten a little too into this new character he had created, and kept reworking the stats to have a lean, mean, fighting machine. The end result he was extremely pleased with.

As he was logged in, a little sprite appeared resembling his character. "Aw, look at that, ain't that cute…it's a little Cyborg…and it's got all the details of the crack weapons I gave him." The big man grinned, having a feeling this game was going to become a little too addicting. However, as he scanned his messages and data, he realized the game still hadn't started yet. "Aw man, what's takin' so long? We got four members, can't we just start? This little green dude seems obnoxious; I wanna kick his butt…"

With a sigh, he typed up a personal message to the leader of the team:

_Hey man, what's the hold up? Are we gonna start soon, since we don't know how long this trial run lasts? Let me know!_

As he sent the message, he sighed. "There goes my new entertainment. Sorry Cy…" He closed out the program slightly grumpy now, and logged into the online version of fighting ninja monkeys. Vic saw that his favorite opponent to massacre was on. He sent a challenge to the Ladiesmopedman to start a fight. Amused, he had at least found some form of entertainment for the time being. Though he really wanted to try out that new game…

"Log in" Richard called to his computer as he entered his room, placing his jacket on the wall hanging by the door.

**Voice confirmation. Hello Richard.**

"New emails." He commanded, sensing the computer chair and sitting down.

**One new email.**

"Read email."

**One moment please.**

_Hello friend Richard, this is Kory. Earlier today, I heard the team call you Dick instead of Richard. Upon asking my fellow lead of cheerers, they told me that this is an insult but also a name for nic. If it is indeed an insult, I wish to cause them bodily harm in some fashion. Please respond soon. And I hope your day was most wondrous as mine was! _

A big smile crept across his lips. He reached his hand to touch the monitor, gently sliding his fingers down the screen as if it was her.

"Save email in Kory bin."

**Email saved. 354 emails in bin.**

"Thanks." He chuckled a little. Richard hid the fact at school that he very much liked having Kory practically stalk him…but he saved every email and present she had given him in the short span of time she had been at school.

**New command.**

"Game log in."

**Logging into Teen Titans. Hello Robin. **

"Access member files."

**Accessing member files. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven. Others not yet established.**

"File on Raven."

**Accessing…Raven. Powerful empath. Uses telekinesis, teleportation, and mental abilities. **

Richard thought a moment, before speaking,

"Personal Message."

**Personal Message.**

"You should join the team. Send Message."

**Sending…message. **

He waited a moment to hear:

**Message sent.**

"New Messages."

**6 New Messages. First Message from Beast Boy:**

_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, Robin, we need to get started already. Don't we have enough members with the four of us? Get back to me._

"Reply to Message. We need a fifth member to start. Be a little more patient. Send Message."

**Sending Message.**

How he wound up being the leader even in the game, he had no idea. People just seemed to…listen to him and what he had to say. Everything was objective, and since he could distance himself he was good at advice, though not always the best with his people skills.

**Message Sent. Next new message from Cyborg:**

_Hey man…_

Garfield Logan made his way to the only class he really bothered to attend on occasion, circles under his eyes and a big yawn escaping his lips. He had stayed up too late playing Fighter Ninja Monkeys online. That one guy that always challenged him was _killer_ at the game…

…but one day, he would have his victory!

He entered the classroom and slumped into a lab chair. Ugggghhh class hadn't even begun and he was stuck there for three hours ready to fall asleep.

This was not going to be fun. The blonde put his head on the lab table, and tried to listen as the doctor explained…well, it sounded important, but Gar wasn't really paying attention at all. He was busy half-sleeping and dreaming of his girlfriend…

"…hear me Mr. Logan?"

His head snapped up,

"Huh?"

"I guess that makes the answer no. I asked if you heard me, Mr. Logan, and the scholarship office needs to see you." Gar looked to the front to see the professor turned back to write on the chalkboard and continued teaching as if nothing had disturbed the lesson. There was a note on the corner of the lab table addressed to him, and he sighed as he gathered his stuff and left the room, grabbing the note on his way out.

Once he entered the scholarship office, he straightened himself up a little. Hearing from these guys was never good. With a charming smile he showed the letter to the receptionist, who was obviously a fellow student, but the gothy girl seemed to have a nice sized stick up her ass. "So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He joked, flashing a toothy grin. Apparently, she didn't think it was funny and ignored him, continuing her work on the computer. His ego slightly deflated, and he tried to come up with some sort of comeback he could use against her,_"Yeah, well, uh…learn to dye your roots right! And who the hell would want that shade of purple hair?"_

Gar snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice,

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

"You said something?"

"Take a seat, I'll call you when he can see you."

"Yes ma'am!" With a mock salute, he winked, but she was still engrossed in her work, never taking her eyes off the monitor. After a second, ignoring her request he asked, "whatcha typing?"

Silence.

"Helloooo?"

"Go sit down."

"Make me." The keys stopped clacking, and the girl stood up straight to glare at him, which he shrunk back petrified at. Damn she had one helluva death glare. "Well, I'll just…take a seat now…heh…" Gar widened his eyes as if to say, "holy shit what a psycho" and sat down in the waiting area. Rachel sat back down and resumed the work she had begun.

The brunette stopped, and sensed Kori running towards him from his right. "Friend Richard!" Adjusting his sunglasses, he turned toward her at the sound of her voice,

"Is something wrong? Your tone sounds a little shaky today." He stated quite calmly, easily being able to hear the difference in her pitch.

"It is nothing of concern. I merely wish to inquire if I may join you in walking home." A very small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded,

"I'd like that." In a mutual silence, the two began walking away from campus towards Richard's house which was in walking range from the college.

Kori didn't notice the black car that was following them. It was Richard that heard it and took note of the situation. He was closer to the road, so he could buy Kori enough time to run if it came down to that. They were almost at his house, but the pressure to act was unnerving. However, he didn't want to alarm her for no reason. Even though the people following them hadn't made a move, he was still prepared to act in an instant…

…but as they reached the door to his house, everything seemed to be fine. Maybe he was just being paranoid…

No. His senses never failed him. They had been followed, and now he wasn't particularly fond of Kori leaving by herself.

Perhaps they could wait them out.

"Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

"Oh that would be most wonderful! As long as it is not an imposition?"

"Of course not." He held the door open for her, and ushered her in, acting as though he had glanced over his shoulder at the car before following after. Richard wanted them to know he knew they were watching.

The man in the back seat of the car saw this and smiled, "Excellent Robin…I expected nothing less." Leaning forward to the driver, the eye-patched man ordered, "we're done here for today, but memorize the address." With that, he leaned back into the seat. Everything was going just as he planned. Soon, the lines of reality would start to blur…and that's when he intended on making his move. Until then, he could be satisfied keeping his distance and watching. Being a stalker was psychological warfare after all. And that was what Slade Wilson was best at.


End file.
